


Amy's Special Interest

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Autistic Headcanons [5]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Natsuki, Autistic Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club), Gen, Poetry, Special Interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Natsuki looks down at the two poems she wrote. They're almost identical. One is called Amy Likes Spiders, and it's the one she showed to the other club members.The other is called Amy's Special Interest, and it's the real poem.





	Amy's Special Interest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this counts as a fic, since it's just an edit of a poem from the game, but even though I'm not a poem fan, Amy Likes Spiders really spoke to me. It brought special interests to mind, so I changed it to reflect that.

You know what I heard about Amy?  
Amy's special interest is spiders.  
Icky, wriggly, hairy, ugly spiders!  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

Amy has a cute singing voice. She stims by singing sometimes.  
I heard her singing my favorite love song.  
Every time she sang the chorus, my heart would pound to the rhythm of the words.  
But her special interest is spiders.  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

One time, I hurt my leg really bad.  
Amy helped me up and took me to the nurse.  
I tried not to let her touch me.  
Her special interest is spiders, so her hands are probably gross.  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

Amy has a lot of friends.  
I always see her talking to people.  
She probably infodumps about spiders.  
What if her friends start to like spiders too?  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

It doesn't matter if she has other special interests.  
It doesn't matter if she keeps it private.  
It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone.  
It doesn't matter if she can't help being autistic.

It's gross.  
She's gross.  
The world is better off without autistic spider lovers.

And I'm gonna make her hate herself for it.


End file.
